Contrasting Glances
by DoubleShadow
Summary: Her Honey brown eyes locked onto his icy gray ones. Those cold eyes which she had never known to show emotion before, were piercing her soul with a powerful look, one that could only be described as pure lust.D/Hr. Rated "R" for future chapters
1. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: We're only going to say this once. Kim and I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 1 - A Chance Meeting  
  
Hermione crossed the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters, a silver head girl badge shone on her chest. She was excited to begin her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She boarded the scarlet steam engine, in order to commence her search for Harry and Ron, whom she found in their usual compartment at the back of the train. Upon entering she unexpectedly bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy, who was busy harassing her two very murderous looking friends.  
  
Her Honey brown eyes locked onto his icy gray ones. Those cold eyes which she had never known to show emotion before, were piercing her soul with a powerful look, one that could only be described as pure lust.  
  
Draco had heard enough of Pansy's mindless babbling and Crabbe and Goyle's disgusting eating habits. He decided he would pass some time by tormenting the Potty and the Weasel.  
  
"Hey Scarhead! What the hell are you wearing Weasly? It looks like you were thrown in the trash." "Well at least were never the 'amazing bouncing ferret' Malfoy." "You better watch it or we might transfigure you into one, but it wouldn't be much of a change now would it?" "You better watch your mouth Potter..."  
  
He never had time to finish because at that exact moment Hermione walked into the compartment, running right into Draco.  
  
"Watch it Granger, you filthy mudblood."  
  
Draco waited for to respond, like always, to his harsh insult. She never did. He glanced at her, surprised to see that he was no longer staring at the bushy-haired, buck-toothed Granger he remembered. She had developed curves in all the right places, her auburn hair fell to the middle of her back in glistening waves. He finally noticed her warm honey eyes on him. He wanted her, a disgusting mudblood. He tried convincing himself otherwise, but to no avail. Yes, he wanted her, badly.  
  
  
  
Sorry if this is hard to understand, I couldn't get the spacing right after I uploaded the story. I haven't done it before, can someone please help me? Please read and review! -Sarah 


	2. Silver Storm

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the first chapter; we still don't own Harry Potter. We're just borrowing all the characters and we will put them back after we are done, except Draco, we're keeping him.  
  
Thank you, Faeris Narlyle, our first reviewer! The next chapter should be up by no later than Friday. -Sarah & Kim  
  
Chapter 2- Silver Storm  
  
Hermione watched as Draco continued to stare at her until he finally seemed to realize what he was doing. He glanced at Hermione one last time before he exited the compartment. "What was that all about?" she wondered.  
  
She sat down in a seat opposite Harry and Ron. They were talking non-stop about quidditch. Hermione knew it was pointless to try and change the topic and she found quidditch to be quite a bore. She sighed as she looked out the window, watching the English countryside roll by. Her mind started to wander until all she could think about was Draco. "Since when has Malfoy been so damn hot?" she asked herself silently.  
  
Draco had indeed changed a lot over the summer. He was tall, maybe an inch or two over six feet. He no longer jelled his hair, so it fell across his face, giving Hermione the strange urge to reach out and brush it away. He had obviously been working out, most likely practicing quidditch, for he had gained a lot of muscle and had developed a slight tan. His eyes were by far his most interesting and puzzling feature. She wondered how his eyes could stand out so much and not even show a shred of emotion, just a constant icy coldness. Hermione suddenly recalled the look Draco gave her before he left the compartment. His eyes showed emotion, but was it lust, it couldn't be? She decided to stop thinking about it because the thought was just confusing her further. "I shouldn't even be thinking about Malfoy this way," she mentally scolded herself, "He's just an arrogant, spoiled Slytherin git."  
  
"Hermione...um, Mione?" "Huh, what Ron?" "You were just staring out the window, like you were in a daze or something." "We're going to arrive at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes," Harry explained, "We thought you might want to get ready." "Oh. Can you two please leave for a couple of minutes so I can change?" "Sure," they both replied and left the compartment.  
  
Hermione quickly changed into her Hogwarts uniform and robes, repinning her head girl badge on her cloak, which she put on, since she heard the weather would be poor. She felt the train come to a stop, so she she stepped out onto the platform. The weather was definetly malevolent. There was a high wind and freezing rain. Hermione was very thankful that she had her warm cloak. She soon found an empy horse-less carriage and got in, Harry and Ron joined her moments later. Strangely a very ruffled looking Draco soon followed. As soon as he sat down he glanced up looking quite surprised to see the 'golden trio' all staring at him. There was no explaination until hermione heard him mutter "I thought this carriage was empy." He made a movement to get up and leave, but before he could the carriage jolted into motion.  
  
He sat back down looking thoughly pissed off. Harry and Ron just stared, Hermione was deep in thought. She was trying to figure out why the usually meticulous Malfoy was acting like he was oblivious to everything. She eventually decided that it was just from being blown about in the storm outside. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, for which Hermione was thankful. She didn't want a fight breaking out between Harry, Ron, and Draco. She didn't know why, but she felt bad for Draco, something was definitly bothering him. She wished she knew what it was, but she also knew it was pointless to ask him.  
  
The silence grew increasingly intense with every second that ticked by. Hermione was growing slighty nervious, Harry and Ron were staring unblinkingly at Draco who was staring back just as spitefully. Hermione felt as though a fight was about to start when the carriage abruptly stopped, breaking their intense stares. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was glad that was over, the door opened and she stepped out to get her first view of the school.  
  
It was her final year at Hogwarts, but she still looked up in awe at the enchantingly beautiful castle. The windows were all lit, surrounding the school in a soft yellow glow, as moonlight reflected off the lake where she could just make out the first year's boats sailing toward the castle.  
  
Hermione walked up the steps toward the huge doors, ready to begin a new year at her school. She entered the great hall through another large set of doors, and sat down at the Griffindor table next to Harry and Ron, just as Dumbledore stood up to make his annual 'start-of-school' annnouncement.  
  
  
  
Please r/r. 


	3. The Mystery Head Boy Revealed

Disclaimer: All our Diabolical plans of kidnapping Harry Potter have gone Horribly wrong. No, we still don't own him, and we never will. He belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A quick note from Sarah: Thank You to Starfleet Hobbit and Sex and Diamonds for reviewing. We love reviews, hint hint. P.S. If you are a Lord of the Rings fan I highly recommend Starfleet Hobbit's fanfics, especially "Concerning Samwise." Kim, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for typing out this chapter! The revisions were great, they added a lot to the story (  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The Mystery Head Boy Revealed  
  
"Students, please settle down, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." The scared looking first-years filled into the Great Hall. After the hat's yearly song, Professor McGonagall called each student forward and placed the hat on his or her head. The sorting ceremony ended with Williams, Alicia ending up in Hufflepuff. At this, Dumbledore stood up, "Before we begin I would like to ask the our new Head Boy and Girl to meet me in my study after the feast, as it is customary to wait until this meeting to reveal the Head's identities to each other. I will make the announcement at breakfast tomorrow morning. In addition, the caretaker Mr. Filch, would like me to inform you that The List of Banned Items in the School Corridors now includes Weasly's Wizard Wheezes 'Canary Crèmes.' Finally the Dark Forest surrounding the school is off limits to all students." He glanced meaningfully in Harry and Ron's direction, "Now let the feast begin." He sat down as immense amounts of food appeared on all of the four house tables and the staff table. If the hall had not been so noisy they probably would have heard, the tables creak from the weight of it all. After they finished eating, even Ron was full, which was a first, Hermione rose from the table and began her long walk to Dumbledore's study. She had no idea who the Head Boy was. Dumbledore always bewitched the pins to appear invisible to the other Head before the meeting. This year it seemed that he was making an extra effort to make sure it stayed a secret. She wondered why. Normally the Head Boy and Girl would know by now, since their friends always told them. This year she had not heard anything from anyone. Hermoine finally came to the stone gargoyle who asked her for the password. "Butterscotch," she replied and the gargoyle jumped to the side allowing her access to the spiral staircase leading to study. She climbed until she came to a set of large oak doors. She pushed them open and stepped inside. The sight that met her eyes surprised her, to say the least. Draco Malfoy was sitting in an armchair looking at her, smirking. Hermoine thought there must be a mistake until she saw the silver Head Boy badge pinned on his robe. How could Malfoy be Head Boy? "I should have known you would be the new Head Girl, Granger," he drawled looking quite bored. "Malfoy, you are Head Boy?" Hermione asked shocked, having finally found her voice. "You are not the only one here with brains, and you say I'm egotistical," he laughed harshly. Hermione's face was getting red, but before she had a chance to respond to his stinging comment, Dumbledore walked into the room. He was smiling blissfully, unaware as to what just happened. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger good you are here. As you both know, you are to be the new Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl. This is a huge honor and an equally large responsibility. You will have many tasks to do throughout the year, many of which will be extremely difficult. You will also be expected to give the student body a good example, by at least acting like friends in public." He looked at them sternly and then continued, "Now, I must be going since I have a meeting with Cornelius Fudge in 30 minutes. Please wait here until Professor McGonagall comes to show to your new dormitories." Hermione began to examine the many unusual objects in Dumbledore's study in order to pass the time. She stopped looking when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned to find Draco staring at her with the very same look he had given her on the train. She quickly convinced herself that she was only imagining these looks, and went back to observing the study. Draco was furious with himself. He was checking out a Mudblood. If his father heard, he would be furious. Draco shuttered, he did not want to think about that. Even worse, she had caught him looking at her. Luckily, she did not seem to have enough common sense to realize what kind of look he was giving her. Professor McGonagall entered the study, surprised that she did not hear a single insult spoken, only silence. Draco was sitting in an armchair, looking like he was deep in thought, while Hermione was examining various objects in the study. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger," Draco snapped out of his trancelike state, "will you please follow me." They both followed without a word as Professor McGonagall explained how to get to their commonroom. "Your dormitories are located in one of the castle's northern towers. It is a very easy path from here. If you do get lost, try to come back to this spot and then proceed to your commonroom. Now, all you have to do is to follow this corridor to its end. Then turn left. Keep going until you pass four doors on the right. Open the fourth door and you will see a spiral staircase. Go up the stairs and you will find yourself at the entrance to your common room. Your password is 'blamey.' I believe you can find your way. Just follow my directions. Goodnight," Professor McGonagall turned in the direction of Dumbledore's study, and walked away. Hermione and Draco continued along, following the professor's directions without a fault. At the top of the staircase, there was a portrait of three leprechauns, who were currently cackling over something. "Password," the leprechaun on the right side asked in a rich Irish accent. "Blarney," Hermione answered. The portrait swung open and Hermione, followed by Draco stepped in. The commonroom, decorated in a neutral crème color, but accented in Griffindor and Slytherin colors, was amazing. There were many comfortable chairs arranged near the fireplace. Pictures of past Head Boys and Girls hung on the walls. Near the back of the room, there was another staircase. It led to a landing with three doors. The one on the left had a silver 'D' on it, and the one on the right had a golden 'H' on it. Hermione assumed the door in the middle must be the bathroom. She then realized that she was alone. Hermione thought that Draco must have gone into his room, so she decided she would do the same. Hermione's room was a deep crimson red with gold accents. She had a large desk, which had quills, ink and her stationery already on it. She thought that the house elves must have come to unpack her stuff. Over the years, Hermione grew to accept the fact that house elves liked to work. She looked at her bed, a king size four-poster bed. It had a deep red comforter with the Griffindor seal on it. She then stepped into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped to the floor. It was huge. There was a large swimming pool like bathtub with many different faucets. It was similar to the one in the prefect's bathroom. A shower and two sinks were also included in the bathroom. One of them seemed to have already been set up for her by the house elves, for it had hundreds of bottles cluttering the counter. Hermione had to use a simple shrinking spell on every one to fit them all in her trunk. She was about to leave when Draco walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah: Sorry for dropping off like that. I had written a lot more but it got way too fluffy. I didn't want to post it, for fear everyone who read it would throw up. Seriously, It was bad. Kimmee rewrote some of this chapter and made it sound a whole lot better, everyone say thank you to Kim! We will try to get some Draco & Hermione action in the next chapter (finally), WITHOUT FLUFF! Please Read and Review! 


	4. Violated

Disclaimer: Here it is, plain and simple; Kim and I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Thank you to Caroline, Sex and Diamonds, and Starfleet Hobbit for reviewing. Please read Starfleet Hobbit's fanfic 'Concerning Samwise,' it is really good. Sorry Kim, you don't count as a reviewer, lol.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains intense violence, and sexual themes.  
  
Chapter 4 - Violated  
  
It was the beginning of the third week of school and Draco walked out of his dormitory on his way to breakfast. He made his way to the Great Hall slowly, and even stopped once to yell at a bunch of first-years who were goofing off. When he stepped into the Great Hall, he could hear the flapping of the owl's wings, coming to deliver the mail. Draco found an empty spot at the Slytherin House Table, and started helping himself to eggs and toast. He began to eat. When he was almost done with his breakfast a large barn owl landed by his place setting. It dropped a white envelope in his almost finished eggs. As soon as Draco picked up the letter the owl flew off. "How strange," Draco thought. He began to open the letter, but was delayed when Crabbe and Goyle strutted up to him. "Hey Malfoy! How is Head Boy life treating you?" said Goyle. "Damn good!" Draco replied. Crabbe and Goyle sat down next to Draco and started heaping their plates with food. Malfoy excused himself and left the Great Hall. He walked out into the Entrance Hall and continued to open his letter. His eyes grew wide as he began to read. Dear Draco Malfoy: We are in great sorrow to inform you that your mother, Narcissa (can you check my spelling on that, I couldn't find in #4) Malfoy, died on September 15, due to injuries which were committed by Lucius Malfoy. Mr. L. Malfoy is to be tried in court (or wizard's court? whatever the court was in the pensive chapter in #4) on September 26.......... Draco did not want to read any more of that letter. He bolted to his dormitory and locked himself in. He did not feel like going to classes or doing anything as a matter of fact. Emotions were rushing through him. Feelings of hatred surged through his mind. His mother was the only person he had ever really loved, and now she was gone. He had no one to turn to. Draco decided to take his Head Boy Free Access Pass and put it to work. Draco strolled down the main street of Hogsmead. He looked into the various shops trying to find something to "pick him up." When he stopped walking, he was in front of the candy store, Honeydukes. He went inside and the first candy he saw, was Tooth Flossing Stringmints. His mother's favorite. He left the store, with tears in his eyes. "I need something to drink," Draco murmured. He went into The 3 Broomsticks and ordered a beer and then another one. His troubles began to drift away, and he was feeling so good. He had another drink and yet another one. It was getting dark outside, so Draco decided to go back to Hogwarts. After one more drink he stood up, a bit tipsy. He weaved through the hordes of people in the main street and made his way back to Hogwarts. When he got back to the portrait of the three leprechauns, he could not remember the password. It had been changed the day before, and in his condition, he blanked out. After 20 minutes of thinking he came up with "bluebottle" and was let in. Draco stumbled through the common room and was alerted when he heard a door above him shut. He briskly climbed the stairs, almost falling, and got to the landing with the three doors. He checked Hermione's room first. There was no one in there. He then checked hi and got the same result, no one. He then went into the bathroom, quite not himself. Hermione was at her sink brushing her teeth. "Come here Granger," he said in a woozy voice. When she wouldn't come, he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. He had no control over what he was going to do next.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione squeaked as she was pinned to the wall. He leaned in close to her and she could smell alcohol on his breath. "Be quiet, Granger," he said and kissed her harshly. Hermione opened her mouth in surprise, and Draco forced his tongue inside of her mouth. She bit down on his tongue, hard. He backed up in surprise as Hermione tried to get away, only to be caught by the wrists by Draco. He shoved her up against the wall, harder than before, crushing her. "Please stop," she begged, as tears fell down her face, "please stop Draco, you're hurting me." Draco did not stop; he proceeded to rip off Hermione's shirt, showing the bruises that were already beginning to form on her fair skin from being crushed against the wall. He began to plant rough kisses down her collarbone until he came to her bra, which he ripped away. Hermione was now shaking in fear, but she was totally helpless, at the mercy of the much stronger man. He then lowered himself to one of her breasts, and bit down hard, as Hermione cried out in pain. She started flailing about, trying hopelessly to get away, her tears now flowing freely down her face. Draco just shoved her against the wall harder, as Hermione continued to sob. Draco removed his hands from her wrists, for a second Hermione thought he would let her go, her hopes were soon dashed as he reached down and began to unbutton her pants. "Draco, why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked in between sobs. Draco pulled her pants off her legs easily, despite Hermione's feeble attempts to escape. Draco bit her neck, drawing blood, and silencing her. Hermione was now moaning with pain, she finally gave up trying to escape, having no strength left. Tears were still falling silently down her face, as Draco hooked his finger under the elastic of her underwear pulling them down off her legs. Hermione whimpered with fear as Draco removed his pants and boxers, revealing his aroused member. Hermione tried to push him away as he replaced his hands on her wrists and positioned himself at her exposed opening. She screamed in pain as he entered her, tearing her hymen. Racking sobs shook her body as Draco thrust hard inside of her. "Draco, please! Stop!" she cried. With one final painful thrust, he climaxed. As soon as he recovered, he pulled out of Hermione, leaving her lying in a sobbing, pathetic heap on the floor.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. He slowly made his way to the shower, when last nights events hit him. "Hermione! What did I do to her?!" he rushed down to the common room in a panic. His cold heart nearly broke when he saw her sitting in a chair, crying her eyes out. She had put on a robe, but he could see she still was covered in dry blood, scratches, and bruises. He ran to her, but the minute she saw him she shook in fear, obviously not wanting him to get close to her. "Hermione, it's okay," he said softly trying to calm her down, "I wasn't normal last night, I'm okay now. Everything is going to be alright." He looked at her, feeling the worst he had ever felt in his life. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He said as a couple of tears escaped his eyes. When she saw the tears she knew that what he was saying was true. Hermione had never seen Draco cry before, the icy coldness seemed to melt away, the look he gave her made Hermione want to cry herself, something was defiantly wrong. Hermione didn't know weather it was temporary insanity or pity that drove her to do what she did next. She walked over to the couch were he was now sitting, he looked up surprised as Hermione sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms. "Shhhh, It's okay Draco," she cooed. She held him against her as Draco slowly began to calm down. "What's wrong? Why did you do what you did last night?" Hermione questioned him, hoping for an answer. He began to painfully tell everything to Hermione, who listened to him quietly. By the end, Hermione was crying along with him. "Draco, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." "That still doesn't give me the right to hurt you. What I did to you was exactly what my father did to my mother, and the reason I hate him." "No you didn't have the right, but I forgive you." Draco buried his face in Hermione's shoulder, as she whispered quietly to him.  
  
Draco had never been shown kindness like this before, and he was moved. All of his life he had been taught that muggleborns were inferior to purebloods, and he had believed it. Hermione was proving that he was wrong, very wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review ( 


	5. Broken Silence

Disclaimer: Draco is a hottie pants! Yes, we have stated the obvious. We also don't own Harry Potter and that is obvious too!  
  
Thank you to Cougarshadows, Cherry_Nicole, Lizzie, Starfleet Hobbit, and Sex & Diamonds fpr reviewing!  
  
Chapter 5 - Broken Silence  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun streamed through the open kitchen window. Hermione sat at the oak table waiting for her breakfast. She had placed her order with the table already. While she ate, a slipshod Draco dragged in. He looked like a train wreck. The second he saw Hermione, he seemed to wake up. He did an about face and practically ran out the door. Hermione could hardly get the words "Good morning Draco" out before he bolted!  
  
Draco still could not face Hermione. That terrible night was still fresh in his mind. He knew Hermione had forgiven him, but he still could not forgive himself. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water for a shower. He took off his pajamas and stepped into the steamy shower. When he was finally feeling himself, he got out and dressed for Quiddich practice. He was proud of his muscular body, which he owed to Quiddich. He grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and headed down to the field.  
  
Hermione could not get over how strange Draco acted around her. He hoped he knew she forgave him. She looked at the clock, luckily, because she would have been late to meet Harry and Ron for lunch. After that they were going to go to Hagrid's for tea. She met up with them in the Great Hall. They had a nice lunch. Hermione completely enjoyed talking to them. She missed having them to talk to all the time.  
  
Later that afternoon Hermione said "Bye" to Harry, Ron and Hagrid. She had a Head Boy and Girl meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall. She saw Draco turn the corner ahead of her. She hurried to catch up with him, and when she did, she put her hand on his shoulder to hold him back.  
  
Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he gasped with surprise seeing Hermione there. "Draco," she said, "we need to talk before we go in there. Why have you been avoiding me?" He could not answer her. He averted his eyes so he was looking past her. She must have noticed, because she continued, "If it is about that night, you know I forgive you, It is awkward for me too. Let's just try to act like nothing is wrong or that nothing has happened while we are in there. "She pointed in the direction of Dumbledore's office. "OK," he said. It was the first word he uttered in her presence since their talk. Hermione nodded and gave him a smile of encouragement. "We can do this," she said. They started down the hall in the direction of the office. 


	6. The Flamma Spaera

Disclaimer - JK Rowling owns these characters, but for now they are puppets at our fingertips!!  
  
Thanks to Ernie, Sex & Diamonds, Firefly's Locket, Starfleet Hobbit, Dizzy Izzy, Kweenlolli09, and DuqueGirl for reviewing. We need more of you!  
  
Chapter 6 - The Flamma Spaera  
Hermione and Draco continued up the spiral staircase that ascended into Dumbledore's private study. Pictures of former headmasters snoozed peacefully in their frames, only stirring as the two passed them. They arrived at a very large wooden door. Hermione reached out and knocked; when no one answered they let themselves in. They were followed moments later by Dumbledore. He was carrying a very old wooden box. It looked like something very important.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," he acknowledged their presence as he noticed them standing there. "Please sit," Dumbledore said as he waved toward the two armchairs by the fire. "As I said before, the Head Boy and Girl will have to face many challenges, and here is your first," he gestured toward the wooden box which he had set on his desk. "Now it may not seem like much at first," he continued noticing Draco's smirk, "but inside this box is the Flamma Spaera." Hermione's and Draco's eyes widened, they both knew of this object. "As you probably already know, the Flamma Spaera is a very powerful object. It contributed to the downfall of many great witches and wizards. Although extremely powerful the sphere is very mysterious; precious little is known about its true powers. Your job is to keep it safe and try to learn as much as you can about it until the end of the year." Dumbledore suddenly looked stern, "I cannot express to you how vitally important it is to keep this a secret. If the Flamma Spaera falls into the wrong hands, the results could be catastrophic." Dumbledore handed the box to Draco and bade them to bed.  
  
Back in the common room, they sat. The box was resting in Draco's lap, who looked as if he was itching to open it.  
  
"Well open it!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
Draco flipped the clasps on the box, and the hinges creaked. It obviously hadn't been open in years. Inside the box rested a jet black about the size of a golden snitch. When Draco held it up, they noticed that red hot flames were dancing on the inside of the orb.  
  
"So this is the legendary Flamma Spaera," Draco mused.  
  
For once, Hermione didn't know much about the subject at hand. She knew enough to know it was an extremely dangerous Dark object, but nothing more.  
  
"Draco, what is the Flamma Spaera?"  
  
Draco looked at her sternly, "You seemed to know what it was when Dumbledore gave us the assignment."  
  
"Well I knew enough to be shocked. I know it is a dangerous Dark object, but what does it do exactly?"  
  
"Dumbledore told us that already, no one knows much about it. It is a mystery to the wizard world."  
  
"Oh, come on Draco, you must know something. It's no secret that your family is involved in the Dark Arts."  
  
Draco looked hesitant.  
  
"Please, you can tell me," she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright," he complied, "the Flamma Spaera has many unknown powers, however many are known. It was believed that it was forged a thousand years after Hogwarts was built, but now it is believed to have been made a millennium before Hogwarts. Its founder, a wizard named Andullus, wanted to make a way to bring the dead back. He had just lost his wife and daughter. He failed in his intentions, but succeeded in producing what I now hold in my hands. This orb was lost for many years, until it came into what I am assuming is Dumbledore's possession. It is believed to be a divination object; a sort of crystal ball, only the viewer doesn't actually see anything. They just have to concentrate and use their mind. These are only legends of course. For all we know, it could just be a useless ball of glass."  
  
Hermione examined the orb closely. How could a tiny little ball do all these things? How could it be so evil? What dark powers could it contain? Questions were running through her mind. The Flamma Spaera looked harmless enough.  
  
There was an uneasy silence filling the room. Hermione was very surprised Draco actually told her all he knew about the sphere, or all he was willing to tell her. Hermione decided since it was already late she would get ready for bed. She left the room and quickly showered and completed her "nightly bathroom ritual." She climbed under the covers of her big four-poster bed and once her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly Hermione found herself on a barren island amidst a sea of red, blood. The waves of the blood sea broke upon the shores of her island. Vivid images flashed across her mind as if they were burned into the murky sky. The first thing she became aware of was a woman. This woman was cowering against the wall groping frantically for her wand. Hermione was struck by how closely she resembled Draco. All of a sudden Hermione heard a deep, masculine voice shouting "Avada Kadavra." A blinding flash of green light pierced through the sky as the woman's scream stabbed the air. In an instant her corpse slumped to the floor. As suddenly as the images came, they fled, and Hermione found herself back on the island. Almost immediately she realized, to her horror, the island was sinking. Already the blood sea lapped only a few centimeters from her feet. Then she was sinking, but was relieved to find that her shoulders were still above the blood. Before she could think, fresh terror seized her heart. Right before her there was a great disturbance in the sea, and a body appeared above the surface, the body of the woman. The woman's eyes opened, white and blank. A shriek of terror escaped Hermione's lips, but seemed to fall silent in the vast emptiness. Then a woman's voice began to cry on the wind.  
  
"Beware of the Flamma Spaera. It holds greater powers than you can ever imagine. It has the power to bring life, but its greatest powers lie in death and destruction. It was because of this that I met my destruction. Let no other suffers the same fate."  
  
Hermione finally gathered enough courage to ask one question that was plaguing her mind. "Who are you?" she managed, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I am closer to you than you may know," the voice replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione repeated, slightly louder.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
With those words a great wave overcame Hermione and she fell into darkness.  
  
Hermione sat up screaming, totally oblivious to the fact that she was no longer submerged in the sea of blood. Draco ran into the room, thinking someone was about to murder her. He only found Hermione alone and unharmed.  
"What happened?" he asked relief obvious in his voice.  
  
"The Flamma Spaera.. It killed..," Hermione stuttered, still shaken. Draco sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, in an effort to calm her down.  
  
"It was just a bad dream, why don't you try going back to sleep?" Draco asked in the most soothing voice he could muster.  
  
"I can't. That wasn't a normal dream. It was a warning!"  
  
Draco looked disbelieving. Hermione sighed; she didn't want to ask this. "I know this isn't any of my business, but you have to tell me. It is very important."  
  
Hermione was rambling on and on until Draco became exasperated and practically yelled, "Just ask the question already!"  
  
"Draco, how did your mother die?"  
  
The expression on Draco's face quickly changed from exasperation and slight amusement to shock. "How did you know my mother died? Only Dumbledore, my father, the people investigating her death, and myself know," Draco gave her a calculating look. "If it is really important for you to know, she was murdered," he paused and Hermione saw the sadness in his eyes, "by my father."  
  
Hermione could distinctly hear the loathsome tone he used every time he said "father," and now she knew why.  
  
"I am so sorry," she said as she reached for her hand.  
  
"How did you know she died?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I don't think this is the best time," she started until she saw the pleading look in his eyes. Then she said simply, "It was the dream."  
  
Hermione began to tell Draco about her dream. He listened quietly without interrupting, but she could tell what he was feeling by watching his eyes. She remembered when all she could see in them was coldness. Now she could see tiny shreds of emotion flying through their silvery depth. Hermione didn't know whether she had become more skilled at seeing through Draco's mask or he was opening up to her. She knew she would never be able to answer that question, or at least right then. Draco noticed her eyes on him and finally decided to end the silence.  
  
"My mother could have given you that dream," he said simply.  
  
"Why?" she asked sounding quite dumb.  
  
"My mother was a seer," he caught the look on Hermione's face, "a real seer."  
  
It was common knowledge that Hermione thought Divination was just guesswork, and never took it seriously.  
  
"As to how she managed to do it," he continued, "I doubt we will never know."  
  
"So what should we do? Should we go to Dumbledore?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "This is a very Dark object we are talking about, Dumbledore would know next to nothing on the matter."  
  
"So what do you suggest," Hermione threw back at him.  
  
"I think we should start at the source."  
  
"How can we do that? That man died over a millennium ago!" Hermione asked looking slightly amused.  
  
"That, I'll tell you in the morning," he answered smiling at her ignorance.  
  
Hermione stifled a yawn; she was getting very tired. She looked at her alarm clock, which was charmed to work at Hogwarts. It was 3am. She got up to refill her glass of water. When she returned, Draco was sound asleep on her bed. She smiled; he always looked so cute when he slept. She got under the covers and snuggled into her chest, as she was still shaken from the dream. To her surprise, she felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She tucked her head under his chin, and soon his rhythmic heartbeat had lulled her to sleep. If she had stayed awake a second longer, she might have felt a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
Kim ~ (Now you actually get to hear from me) Thank you to Starfleet Hobbit, who helped us with the dream sequence. Thanks to all our recent reviewers. Go Sarah for writing this chapter!!! You rock! 


	7. Starting at the Source

Disclaimer ~ Oh we do wish we could own Harry Potter..wait forget Harry, all we want is DRACO!!!!  
  
Chapter 7 - Starting at the Source  
  
Hermione awoke to the sun streaming through the windows. She tried to get up, but found she was been pinned down by one of Draco's arms. She looked over and had to smile at how cute he looked when he slept. His face was devoid of its usual smirk and he looked almost angelic. Hermione laughed, "Draco angelic?" Although, she had to admit he was an enigma.  
  
After several minutes of strenuous work, Hermione finally managed to free herself from Draco's arm. Hermione went through her usual morning routine. She was just sitting down at the small kitchen table, to enjoy her breakfast, when Draco finally emerged. Hermione noticed he seemed more awake than usual. Something was defiantly up.  
  
"Good morning," he said. His tone was nowhere near similar to that sleepy drawl he used in the morning. It, to Hermione's utter shock, was almost cheerful.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione answered cautiously.  
  
"Are you Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Hermione thought, "I forgot. So that's why he is so awake." "So where are we going?"  
  
"Malfoy Manor," he replied. Hermione was not expecting this. "My father is away this week," he said, noticing her uneasiness.  
  
Draco led Hermione out to the broom shed. Only then did it occur to her how they were planning to travel. Harry had tried to teach Hermione how to fly during their fifth year. It had not gone well. She ended up in the hospital wing for a week after that one.  
  
"Draco, you aren't planning on flying to Malfoy Manor, are you?" she asked, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes, why?" he asked nonchalant as he tossed her onto one of the school brooms before mounting his own.  
  
He was already up in the air when she answered, embarrassed, "I can't fly."  
  
Draco genuinely surprised by this answered, "Potter never taught you? I thought he would have."  
  
"He tried," she answered simply.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day," he said as he landed and helped her onto his broom.  
  
At first, Hermione was too terrified to open her eyes; she hated heights. On top of that, she could tell that they were flying very fast. When she finally opened her eyes, they were soaring over the English countryside, following a small channel. Draco was an excellent flyer; he had much improved over the years. By the time Hermione had started to enjoy the flight, they began to descend. She could see the manor ahead. It was not as large as Hogwarts, but it was huge. They landed on a hill, a little distance away from the manor, and walked the rest of the way.  
  
"My father has charmed the manor to prevent flying and other methods of access. This is about as close as we can get."  
  
They entered through the enormous front doors into a stone foyer. After a little walk, they came to the library.  
  
"So why are we here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When Andullus made the Flamma Spaera, he kept records of his research and the creation of the orb. These records are believed to be long lost, however they are kept here in our library."  
  
Draco began to search the shelves. Hermione decided to look around. She was about to reach for a book off one of the shelves when a hand stopped her. Hermione shrieked with surprise only to find that it was just Draco.  
  
"Don't," he said, "this room is full of illegal books about the dark arts, most of which have curses placed on them."  
  
"So why do you have them if you can't use them?" asked a puzzled Hermione.  
  
"For the same reason we have Andullus' records. They are dangerous and dark. My family collects that stuff."  
  
"Are those the records then?" asked Hermione, pointing to the aged notebooks he held in his arms.  
  
"Yes," he said, placing them on a table. He opened the first notebook, and began to read aloud. "I, Andullus have made a potion to create an object able to bring about the downfall of any witch or wizard. My greatest hope for this orb is to bring about life and death. With this power, I will be able to be the most powerful wizard in the world. I will name this the Flamma...."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a noise in the hall outside of the library.  
  
"I thought you said your father were away!" hissed a terrified Hermione.  
  
"They are," he answered, "besides one person doesn't make that much noise. It sounds like the Death Eaters are gathering."  
  
Before she could panic, Draco put his hand over her mouth, snatched the files off the table, and pulled her into a coat closet by the door. After making sure she had calmed down, he released his hold on her mouth.  
  
"Where do the Death Eaters usually meet?" Hermione inquired, dreading the answer.  
  
"The library," Draco answered, the color seemingly drained from his face. 


End file.
